Hidden Intentions
by b3buggin
Summary: Adaya grew up differently, she was always different she knew that, she was told that every day of her life. She just never realized that she would need to use her talents to save herself and others from a dark planet, when all she had used them for was death. Or how those simple events change her life. Riddick/OC
1. Chapter 1 Loading

**I do not own anything from the Riddick Chronicles, though I know we all wished we did. This is my first published Fanfiction, though I've written many I've never actually had the chance to publish any, I hope I get some feed back it be nice to know what people think of the start. Hopefully I'll update soon depends on how much work I have to do at school. But I'm sure though if i get enough reviews and comments that I'll be motivated to post again! Enjoy! **

* * *

She had grown accustom to the fleeting glances and nervous looks thrown her way. It was always a part of her aura she had been told once, it drove people away, their instincts telling them that something dark and primitive laid beneath the surface of the beautiful woman. Of course she had been but a young woman barely out of her teens when she was told this, however it had open her eyes to on a whole new level. She began to read people, and anticipate their every move, the old man that had told her what people saw in her, probably never realized what he had awakened into the world.

Adaya was always different from her other "siblings" as they liked to call themselves though she couldn't stand the thought of being related to some of the most ignorant beings in the galaxy. She was smarter, than them, faster than them, and deadlier. It had made her arrogant and cocky, though she never showed it out right. She was silent, and unemotional to a point. Rarely would someone manage to get a emotional response from the well-guarded woman.

She slouched forward as she adjusted the heavy duffle bag resting on her shoulder as she moved up the line of passengers. It was like any normal loading, but like always her pupiless steel grey eyes looked around taking in the people who loaded before her. She could make out a couple, and judging by the way the man stood protectively around the woman they had been married for several years, and the only confirmation she needed was the intense smell of their combined scents. The cowardly man who seemed more concerned about his luggage than his own welfare, would have had her snorting in disgust if at that moment a young boy bumped into her knocking her out of her assessment.

Jack couldn't help but blink at the tall woman she had just run into, her grey eyes staring into her own blue ones. The woman's presence sent her on edge as if she were looking into the very eyes of a predator sent to track her down to the depths of hell. Though her instincts screamed at her to move away she couldn't help but stare at the beautiful woman that stood there simply looking at her with a blank expression. Her light skin tone seemed to contrast perfectly with her dark hair that rested over her shoulder in a thick braid. She was dressed in what reminded Jack of a soldier or even something a police officer wore, but the colors were off. Unlike the average dark colors, the woman's cargo pants that were tucked into standard combat boots were a light tan color much like that of dirt or sand. Her tank top however was a light almost grass like green that matched the duffle bag that rested on her shoulder.

As Jack opened her mouth to speak to her, she glanced away moving forward as the line moved. Jack couldn't help but watch the woman as she moved noticing that she seemed to move with a cat like grace. The woman obviously wasn't from around here or anywhere Jack had been to, but for some reason Jack couldn't help but feel a slight connection to the woman. Though no matter how hard she tried to think about it she could never figure out why.

"Ticket please." The young docking pilot asked the much taller woman that stepped up to her waiting to dock. She ignored the unease that crept up her spine as her fingers brushed against the bare skin of the woman's hand as she handed over her boarding pass. Fry's bright blue eyes met the steel grey ones of the woman's for but a second before she turned with a simple mumble over her should for the woman to follow.

Adaya would've laughed at the small woman, if it weren't for her training. She couldn't help but quirk a brow at the woman's back as they maneuvered through the large crowd of people who were slowly packing their cyro chambers, which was probably her least favorite thing about traveling. She hated the effects of the cyro chamber; she could only assume it affected her differently than the average person because of her active primitive nature. She would rarely find herself sleeping unless she forcefully made herself sleep. Something she could live without doing for weeks straight having only the sleeping passengers to stare at.

"This is your chamber, you can put your duffle at the bottom or," Fry pointed to the open luggage chamber several feet away. "You can put it in there it if won't fit, your choice, just know that we aren't responsible if anything from your bag is stolen." She paused briefly looking around her and nodding to herself seeming satisfied with her directions. "Anything else just as for Fry or Owens either one of us will help you." With that she walked away feeling slightly like a dog caught with its tail between its legs.

Adaya crouched down stuffing her duffle bag into the small compartment just below where her feet would be. She casually threw her hair over her shoulder when she froze; a sharp chill ran down her spine as if someone had run a blade down it. Slowly she moved to look over her shoulder wondering what could put her body on edge like that; never before had she encountered such a sensation. Her grey eyes looked throughout the people of the cabin but none of them seemed to be the source of the feeling, as she prepared herself to turn around again her eyes landed on a locked chamber directly across from her hidden by the shadows. She shifted so she was facing it fully almost her arm resting lazily on her leg as she stared into the chamber. She could fill the slight shift in her eyes as they began to adjust to the poor lighting.

It was then that she noticed a muscle figure staring back at her through blind folds. Her eyes narrowed slightly on the being wondering who he was, or even how he had become locked up in such a way. Little did she know she would soon find out even if she didn't want to.


	2. Chapter 2 The Crash

**Like always I don't own the Riddick Chronicles or anything but my character. I hope you enjoy, I'm sick right now so I've been watching all the Riddick movies alllllllllll day, and I have plenty of time to write, so here is my second update. Let me know what you think its longer than the last one :). Enjoy!**

* * *

The sudden movements from her surroundings had awoken her from a deep sleep. She could barely make out the chamber she was in because of the drowsiness that still held her. She cursed mentally as she heard the slightly panicked voices from outside. Slowly, her eye sight came back to her as her grey steel colored eyes focused on the dark surroundings, the slight flickering of the alarm lights flashing against the cool objects as if they were some reflective metal. Her muscles groaned in protest as she attempted to move her arms, though she wasn't quit able to yet, they were still frozen and stiff from the long weeks without use. Another reason she hated cyro sleep.

Her head hit the glass, as a purge was forced cracking the glass and leaving blood to travel down the cracks and down her face matting her hair. "Shit," she mumbled as she searched around her chamber for the release handle, her other hand pressing against her newly formed cut, attempting to slow the bleeding. She growled out as her patience waned, unable to find the lever that would release her from her confines. She leaned back wiping the blood out of her eye as she removed her hand, narrowing her eyes on the crack before she gathered her hand and with one swift movement hit the crack causing shards of glass to cover the floor and pierce her hand.

She fell to the floor, hissing slightly as she rolled over glass feeling the blood run down her right fist. Swiftly in one movement she was crouched as if she had just landed there, her back facing the convict that was placed in front of her. She could make out the other chambers as well as their occupants. Her attention however was brought to the mechanical doors that were now closed. She didn't waste a moment's thought on it as she quickly moved to her chamber opening the broken door as she reached for her duffle bag. Her hands grasping the ruff fabric before she yanked it out laying it on the floor before she reached for the small pocket located on the front; though she never reached it as a loud thud drew her attention away.

The young cop landed on the ground beside her, she could easily tell from his mannerism that he was still disoriented from the drugs that had been in his system. She glanced at the blood on her hand before rolling her eyes as she reached out toward him pulling him away from the center of the floor. She knew if something were to happen they would both need something to hang onto. "Stay here," She ordered before quickly standing and strapping her duffle bag on herself.

"W-what th-"his question was cut off as they were both forced to grab onto something as the ship landed on hard ground ripping away chambers and part of the ship. Adaya blinked before she grabbed onto the nearest pole hoping to all ends that her bag would not be ripped away from her. She didn't have to wonder long as her world suddenly went black.

Adaya groaned as she moved her body into an upright position, from where it had once been laying across a steel crate, her duffle bag laying under her bending her body in an awkward way. She pressed her hand against her forehead feeling the wet substance that stained her hands. She pulled her hand away as she squinted at her palm taking in the large amount of blood that covered it. Her head pounded with a headache, she was sure she received from being juggled around the cabin.

"Shazza! I found some one!" A young voice brought her out of her assessment as her sharp gaze turned to the sudden source of light that came from in front of her. She could barely make out the small figure behind it, as the light cause her to cringe in pain.

"I'm coming!" The slightly English accent voice she had heard before she boarded the ship reached her ears, causing her to tilt her head in a curious fashion. The young being squatted before her running his blue eyes over her body taking in the amount of blood that covered her.

"You alright?" He asked his eyes full of concern, as he placed his flashlight down on a nearby crate allowing it to illuminate them.

"I think so," She said before glancing at her right hand that still had shards of glass in it. "Should get those removed soon." Jack looked at the woman's hand with surprise unsure of what she should think of the amount of glass that sticking out from it. Her blue eyes went back to meet the cool grey ones of the woman, noticing for the first time how they seemed to have a reflective like surface to them. "You're the kid that ran into me before we boarded."

Jack smiled nervously, hoping the woman wouldn't lecture her or anything in that manner as she nodded her head. "Yea, sorry about that. I wasn't really…watching were I was going."

Adaya watched the kid, with a blank look wondering what could possibly bring the kid, with so much life left in him, on this god forsaken ship. Her thoughts were cut off by the loud thud of boots as another flashlight came into view.

"Dear god," The English woman muttered as her eyes took in the dark haired one sitting on the metal ground covered in blood. "We need some help here!" She yelled over her shoulder hoping that one of the men would come to help.

Adaya groaned as she the woman's loud voice hurt her sensitive ears, her eyes shutting in slight pain. "It's not necessary I have everything I need in my bag." She motioned with her head to the large duffle bag sitting behind her, which Jack quickly went for, only to have his hand held back by a bloody one. "I'll get it."

"I was just trying to help," Jack said shyly as she moved back to where she once had been. Adaya sighed looking at the kid, she had to admit, she could use the kids help to remove the shards embedded in her hand, but could she take the chance of the him laying eyes on the the objects hidden within her bag. She weighed her options quickly before she decided.

"Help me up, and out of here so we can get some better light. Then you can help me remove the shards," Jack smiled happily before moving to grabber her elbow being careful not to touch her hand. He could feel her muscles tense and quiver in protest as she stood, her eyes shut as she focused on the task at hand.

"Here let me help." Shazza said as she moved to grab the duffle bag, but stopped as the woman's eyes met hers briefly. "I won't open it, I promise." That seemed to satisfy the woman as she stood fully towering over Shazza slightly, she could make out the woman's features. Her dark eyes lingered on the woman's fine features before resting on her matted hair.

"Out of all of us I think you got beat around the most, hun." Jack laughed a little as the three of them made it out of the shuttle remains. Adaya wincing at the sudden change in light, she could make out the desert like atmosphere, and the slight shapes of the other survivors.

"You can set me down he-"

"What the hell happened to her?" The crude voice of Johns cutting Adaya off as she glanced behind her at the man that was now walking towards them as if he was in charge of the whole place. Her eyes narrowed on him as she realized who he was, she could barely make out the badge on his vest, that she had missed when she had grabbed him before the crash, wishing now that she hadn't saved him.

"Nothing I can't take care of on my own." She replied unblinkingly, catching Shazza's attention, as the older woman raised her thin brow at her in a curious manner.

"Sure as hell don't look like it. I'm sure we have some first aid around here" He said racking his eyes over her body, lingering slightly on her wrist. "Besides it looks like you got into a fight with a window."

"I'm sure, but I have everything I need in my bag, so your assistance isn't needed." Adaya countered grabbing her bag from Shazza with her left before letting it drop to the ground in a loud thud. She crouched down, opening the front pocket she had been attempting to before. She pulled out a small container and a small knife, as well as some gauze, she normally used to wrapping her knuckles. She flicked the knife open letting the sun reflect of the smooth surface before glancing at Jack who crouched beside her. She tossed the knife in the air catching the blade before offering the handle to the child.

"What do you want me to do with this?" Jack asked amazed by the small knife he now held in his hand, running his finger along the sharp tip only to remove it as a sharp sting caused a drop of blood to roll down his finger.

"You're going to use it to remove the glass, not cut your finger." Jack chuckled slightly as he moved to grab her injured fist. His eyes racking over the several pieces that stood standing between her knuckles and the few that laid embedded within the back of her hand. If Jack didn't know any better he would've assumed she had punched her way through the glass of her chamber, of course even he knew that was impossible.

"Right I knew that," Johns watched the interaction between the two noticing Shazza walk away from them obviously having something else to do. His eyes traveled to the bag that laid beside her, he assumed it had what all average travelers had in it, clothes, toiletries, and since she was a woman feminine products. Though something about the woman made him doubt his thoughts, her presence screamed at his instincts that told him not to turn his back on her, much like Riddick's own.

He left the two with a glance over his shoulder, his eyes narrowed in suspicion as he noticed her barely flinching from the pain, he noticed how her eyes seemed blank like cool orbs of steel resting in the light, as her eyes suddenly flickered to his own, his heartbeat quickened, as he noticed the unmistakable reflective surface, that was too much like his own captives.


	3. Chapter 3 Meeting Everyone

**Here's the next chapter! I have to say I'm thankful for all the Favs! More reviews would be nice though! I wanna know what you all think! Anyway Like always I don't own anything but Adaya. Hope you enjoy! **

* * *

Adaya could fill the ruff fabric against her delicate skin. Jack had done a marvelous job of removing the glass from her hand. Though he had been skiddish at first he began to get accustom to the blood, of course he was probably more scared of injuring her more than she already was, but she could understand that. She looked around her taking in, for the first time, her surroundings. The first thing she noticed was the bright sun, and desert like scenery. But she could make out the fine hill like structures in the distance, barely but it was there. She would have looked more towards the sky, to determine which direction the sun was, however the light was burning her sensitive eyes, she would have to look in her bag for her glasses later.

Rotating her fist seemed to be the best way to relax the tense muscles, she was glad Jack had gone with the others to figure out where the screaming had come from. It wasn't that she disliked the kid, she simply enjoyed her solitude, something that she had become accustom to over the years. She could already tell that the child would be a handful, rather or not it would be an interference or not she hadn't decided. Her head snapped towards the shuttle as the screaming came to a stop, she assumed the poor being had died.

She popped her neck as she stood, rotating her tense shoulders in hopes of relaxing them. The adrenaline from the crash had caused her muscles to become tight an automatic reflex, and one she found a complete inconvenience. Quickly she lifted her bag off the ground before moving back inside the shuttle, in hopes of finding a hiding spot one where a curious mind wouldn't be tempted to wonder.

As she crossed through the threshold, a chill ran down her spine as if something was hunting her. Her cool grey eyes snapped to the darker part of the cavern making out the shape of a muscular form. Her eyes analyzed the obviously well-toned muscles that were held back in cuffs. She glanced behind her wondering if anyone would be near her, when she turned back around she assumed the coast was clear as she dropped her bag on the ground, taking note of the way the figures head tilted towards her.

Silently she moved toward him, being sure not to make a sound, keeping her heart rate down and breathing calmly, something she prided herself on. Though she wore heavy combat boots, she moved quietly as if she were a simple shadow against the wall, if anyone had seen her at that moment they would have known she was no simple woman. She waited until she was close enough to touch him before reaching out and tenderly placing the tips of her fingers against the flawless skin. She could feel every ripped muscled tense, as his head snapped toward her.

It was at that moment she saw the dark almost black coals looking back at her, she froze in her movements as familiar yet darker eyes looked back into her own. She felt something primitive insider her awaken, something she rarely felt or acknowledge normally until she was hunting. Carefully she moved her way to his front, leaving her hand resting on his shoulder, his head following her every movement, not breaking eye contact. He stood from his slouched position towering over her slightly shorter frame; his massive figure hovered around her own. She could feel the intense heat rolling off his skin. He leaned forward running his nose along her neck and up her jaw, unaware of her own actions; she moved her neck allowing him access.

"Hey, where'd she go?" The unmistakable voice of Jack breaking through the atmosphere, causing Adaya to snap her head towards the opening. She stepped away her eyes flickering back to the being before her. Slowly her eyes traveled up finding the gap in the beam. She stepped forward pressing her nose to his neck, as she continued to look up.

"There's a break in the beam." She whispered her lips grazing slightly against his skin, she wasn't sure why she was acting in such a way, but she didn't stop. It felt wrong to her to ignore the man when something deep within her was clearly attracted to him. She moved away walking towards the opening quickly, before anyone spotted her.

Just as she bent down to grab her bag Jack walked in, though his eyes were mainly focused on the convict.

"I wouldn't get close if I were you." She said startling the child out of his thoughts.

"Johns says he's dangerous," He stated as he walked toward her, crouching beside her his eyes flickering back to the prisoner every few seconds. Adaya turned to face him, resting her elbow on her knee as she once again took in the massive figure.

"What's his name?" She asked, hoping the boy would know his name.

"Riddick," Jack paused as if suddenly hit by something. He faced the dark haired woman with a smile. " I don't know your name, you never told me."

Adaya didn't say anything for a moment as she watched Riddick tilt his head so he could look over his shoulder at them. She was intrigued by the reflective surface of his eyes, something so similar to her own, it made her wonder if his sight was anything like her own.

"Adaya," Jack scrunched his face up clearly confused by her statement. "My name Jack, its Adaya." The sudden look of understanding that crossed his face would have made her laugh if she wasn't so in control of her feelings.

"Oh, I knew that." Jack said rubbing the back of his neck as he smiled, he wasn't sure but for some reason he liked the well contained woman, even though she seemed to prefer solitude, he was drawn to her like a moth to a flame. He could tell that she was hiding something but he wasn't quite sure what, but he was determined to find out.

"I'm sure you were," She looked back towards her bag, before opening, being sure not to open it all the way and reveal to Jack its contents. She shuffled through her items quickly before bringing out a pair of custom made sunglasses, the lens almost black in color, which would protect her from the sun. She slid them on covering her eyes before she stood facing Jack. "Why don't we go with the others see what they're doing?"

Jack nodded before the two walked out, Adaya leaving her bag on the ground. She glanced over her shoulder at Riddick one last time before glancing at her bag, she was sure the convict would look through its contents if he managed to escape, something she was actually looking forward to.

They found the other survivors, within the shuttle looking through the luggage chamber. They could hear their voices as they grew closer, Jack walking in front of Adaya.

"I'm going to need a receipt for that, for all of these. This is my personal stuff." Adaya heard as she leaned against the entrance way, several feet from the holy man who had yet to notice her arrival, but had nodded towards Jack.

Fry turned to face Imam however; she jumped slightly as her light landed on the silent woman, catching the other's attention as the faced Adaya as well. "Are you alright? Shazza said you were pretty cut up."

Adaya glanced at her hand, before looking back at the smaller woman. "I've had worse." Fry blinked not expecting such a monotone reply, as if the woman had no care about her injuries. Which in truth Adaya didn't really care, she knew given a short amount of time her body would heal quicker than the average person, one of her many gifts she was thankful for.

"Well take it easy, we don't want to risk you getting hurt again." Johns said, though in honesty he could have cared less about Adaya's well-being. He stiffened slightly as her cool grey eyes met his, the glare from the flashlight making it look as if something dangerous flashed through her mind. As he stared into her eyes challenging her, he felt like he was looking into the eyes of a predators, as if he were being hunted, a feeling he was not accustomed to.

"When I ask for the opinion of a cop, I'll be sure to ask you. Until then, I believe my own well-being and rather or not I should take things easy will be my decision. I know what my body can handle."

Fry could sense the tense atmosphere between the two, wondering what could have brought it on. She chose to ignore her statement and break the tension by addressing Imam. "I don't suppose this will help you at all?"

Imam glanced that the woman beside him, before choosing to answer Fry. "Unfortunately it is not permitted especially while on parch."

Adaya glanced over her shoulder, looking at the three children that stood around the holy man. But before she could analyze the three of them, the holy man spoke to her. "What is your name child?" She glanced at him from the corner of her eye before grabbing her glasses that rested on her head, and placing them back on her face, blocking her eyes from anyone's sight.

"Adaya." Imam faced her fully intrigued by her Hebrew name.

"That means God's Jewel. Your parents must have seen something great in you. I am Imam." Adaya pushed off the wall beginning to walk out, but not before turning to face the holy man over her shoulder.

"My parents left me for dead as an infant."


	4. Chapter 4 Revelations

**Another lovely chapter! Super long this time, several things happen. It might be a couple of days before I update again so I figured I'd go ahead and post this one. Hope you like the slight change in events. Let me know! I want to hear some feed back please! :) Enjoy this lovely chapter that I worked so hard on. **

* * *

Adaya scowled as she looked at her wide open bag, revealing all its contents to anyone who would have walked by, she glanced at where the convict had once been before looking back to her bag. She crouched down, shifting through the contents wondering what he had taken, if he had taken anything. She noticed one of her shivs were missing, a small smirk graced her full lips, before she glanced out toward the desert through her thick glasses. She grabbed a small dagger, with a serrated edge, before she strapped it into the custom sheath that was built into her combat boots that would hide the dagger from anyone. She grabbed a pair of leather gloves that had bright blue lines, and thick pads, on the palm side. She slid them on before closing the bag hiding it under some broken metal.

She ran out of the cabin, running towards the others as Johns returned from looking for Riddick. Johns glanced at her as she stopped beside him. A few of her stray strands of hair blew into her face to which she quickly used her hand to place them behind her ear.

"Does anyone have any weapons on them?" Johns asked while looking at Adaya purposefully. Adaya chose to ignore him, though she was sure he knew she was returning his gaze. She couldn't risk them asking to many questions, and pointing out that her bag was full of weapons, of a large variety would just raise suspicion.

"I might have something." Paris said, and with that very statement the group of survivors found themselves back in the luggage chamber shifting through Paris' belongings. Adaya leaned against the metal wall her arms crossed and her leg bent, as Paris passed out the ancient weapons he seemed to collect. He paused holding one out to her, though all she did was look at it.

"I don't need one." He nodded quickly shifting away from the intimidating woman, like the coward he was. He hated standing near her; she sent trimmers down his spine that screamed at him to run away. The way she watched everyone analyzing their every move reminded him of a predator watching its prey, tracking its every movement before pouncing, with deadly accuracy. He glanced at her as he walked away, wondering what someone like her could possibly been doing on the ship.

"And what the hell are these." Fry asked as Paris walked by her with his wide assortment of weapons. She looked at him confusingly, not really understanding how the weapons would help them in anyway. They looked dull, and some looked as if they wouldn't do much good against anyone.

"Martha war picks from northern India, very rare." He said looking at Fry as he walked by, as he got closer to Zeke, the English man reached out snatching an weapon away from Paris' grasp.

"And this?" Zeke asked looking at the object in his hands

"That's a hunting blow dart, and that's very very rare seeing as the tribe is now extinct."

"Probably because they couldn't hunt shit with these things be my guess." Paris looked exasperated as he looked at Zeke; he shrugged his shoulders as he placed some of the weapons down.

"What's the point anyway? I'm mean if the man is gone he's gone."

"Maybe to take watch you got," Johns began as he finished closing his gun case. "Maybe to work your nerves." He paused turning around to face the cowardly man. "Or maybe to come back and skull fuck you in your sleep."

"Sounds like a charmer." Shazza said stepping forward away from Jack who looked scared. Adaya shifted to walk closer to the others.

"Or maybe just to kill you," She said to Johns, who looked at her his hand unconsciously going to the gun strapped to his back. "After all what better way to insure your freedom with the cop whose got you caged dead. I mean," She paused looking at the others who had grown quiet as she began to speak. "That's what I would do."

Johns glared at the woman, as he stepped towards her getting in her face, attempting to intimidate her. "This isn't a joke, he's a killer, we're all in danger as long as he's out there, you understand?"

Adaya slowly reached up grabbing the edge of her glasses as she lifted them to rest on top of her head, her steel eyes staring back into Johns, own blue ones emotionlessly. "Do you find it comforting Johns, thinking you know everyone's darkest secrets here?" She paused as the man stepped away from her, a look of confusion covering her face. "Perhaps you should be more on your guard, I'm sure Riddick isn't the only monster here." Her lips twitched slightly as she attempted to hold in her smirk, before walking away from Johns and the others, placing her glasses back on her face.

Johns watched her walk away a sinking feeling growing in his stomach. He couldn't help but think of what she had said and related it to herself. She had been right though, he was assuming everyone her was innocent and naïve. He was sure she didn't know anything more about the others than he did, so she could've only been talking about herself. His eyes narrowed suspiciously at her back before she disappeared into the darkness. His suspicions only grew as he took note of the way she moved silently even though she wore heavy boots. She was hiding something and he would be sure to find out.

Adaya climbed on top of the shuttle looking over the vast desert before her. She could make out the distant dunes, and other structures, and she could only wonder which direction Riddick had gone. It was then she noticed something odd, she looked in both directions and for the first time she noticed the three suns that laid in the sky. She wondered briefly how long it would take the others to discover this new discovery.

"Where did you go?" She mumbled to herself as a gust of wind came through, whipping her hair in her face, she growled slightly as she grabbed her braid, ripping the hair tie out, releasing her hair from its confines. It fell to rest on her back in smooth waves, as she ran her fingers through the dark strands before gathering it up behind her head and tying the thick strands in a high ponytail.

She glanced down at the ground as the others piled out of the shuttle, she glanced back up before jumping down on the ground from her high perch. She landed in a crouch with a loud thud just behind the Jack who jumped as he turned around to face her. As he realized it was Adaya a smile came to his face.

"What's everyone doing?" Adaya asked looking over the child's shoulder, watching as Shazza and Zeke seemed to gather and collect certain objects. Jack followed her gaze before looking back at her.

"They're making something, that we can get hits of oxygen from, since the air is thin here." Adaya nodded before turning around going back to where she had hidden her bag. She heard Jack following her, before he caught up and walked beside her.

"What did you mean, when you said there were more monsters than Riddick here? Were you talking about yourself?" Adaya glanced at the kid, with a raised brow, she was slightly surprised he had picked up on her subtle hint.

"Perhaps, why?" Jack glanced behind him to see if any of the others were near before he looked back to the taller woman.

"I was just wondering, everyone is uneasy around you, but I feel safe beside you." This caught Adaya off guard as she stopped completely, quickly removing her glasses so Jack could look her in the eyes as she stared at him. She couldn't understand the kid, most people ran in fear of her, feeling the primitive animal that sat just below her surface. She scowled slightly, before she caught herself, being stuck on this planet was getting her to show her emotions more, she was losing her control.

"I'm not someone you should be around Jack."

"Why not?" Adaya looked over Jack's shoulder before continuing to her destination, but not before getting a firm hold on the child's elbow, dragging him along as she quickly walked to her bag crossing through the threshold. She let go of him as she bent down moving the metal that hid her bag from view and sliding it out to the open floor as it stopped in front of Jack's feet. Adaya stood looking at the child before glancing down at the bag.

"Open it." She demanded, Jack quickly glanced at her before looking at the bag that sat at his feet. Jack slowly bent down reaching out with a shaking hand to open the bag, the loud sound of the zipper moving seemed to break through the atmosphere. As Jack reached out to open the bag wider so he could see the contents better, his eyes widened before he looked back up at the woman before him.

Inside the bag, was a wide assortment of blades, most notable were the two full length swords that were identical in every way. But what caught Jack's attention the most was the the small rectangular box that looked like it folded out into something, he noted beside the box was a large pouch, which he quickly reached to grab curious about what was contained within. Quickly Jack undid the strings, opening the pouch to see small metal balls that had unique groves covering them. He stared at the objects in curiosity.

"They're arrows." Adaya said now crouched beside the child, Jack looked up at her confused. She reached in the bag grabbing the metal rectangle in her gloved hand, as she touched the object Jack watched as the blue stripes on her gloves seemed to turn on and start to glow, the groves in the object seemed to do the same as the object flipped open. It was a bow, a very high tech bow, Jack noted, as the string that he normally connected to a bow was a simple bright blue laser. The bow it's self was large, and Jack wondered briefly how it folded into such a small object. "Hand me one." He did as he was told, watching her every movement closely.

Adaya placed the small ball on the bright laser, the ball snapped undone, forming into a long arrow, the head a sharp jagged end, while the other end remained round making it easy for her to keep it in place, as she pulled back on the bow. Jack watched as she aimed at a small wire about twenty feet away, as she let go the arrow flew through the air hitting its target slicing through it and once through falling to the ground back into a metal ball.

"Who are you?" Jack asked completely confused, there was no way possible a simple woman could have such a high tech weapon and a wide assortment of blades.

"Someone very dangerous," Adaya said flicking her wrist slightly as the bow snapped back into its small form. She placed it on her hip, while she took the bag of arrows from Jack and tying the strings through a belt loop. As she focused on her task she didn't notice Jack zip up her bag, before standing above her.

"I won't tell the others." Adaya quickly looked up, scrunching her eyebrows in confusing wondering what he meant exactly. "About the weapons, I won't tell them. They're already scared enough of you."

Adaya didn't respond as she stared up at him, the kid completely shocked her. She had just revealed that she was indeed a very dangerous person, and instead of going to tell the others he chose to keep it to himself. She looked the kid up and down slowly taking in everything about him, it was then that decided she really liked the kid.

She stood smirking at him, which Jack smiled at, seeing her express something completely for the first time. She ruffled his hair as she glanced down at her bag. "Let's put it back where it was." Jack nodded before placing it back where he had seen her remove it from.

"Are we going to go join the others now?" Adaya nodded as the two of them walked out of the cabin. As they stepped out onto the sand she placed her glasses back on motioning for Jack to lead the way.

The two of them of them came upon the others as Fry was walking toward Imam talking about leaving to look for water. Paris was quickly walking towards them almost out of breath he leaned against his pick as he looked at Fry.

"Excuse me, I think you should see this." He motioned for the others to follow him quickly, Adaya glanced at Jack who smiled at her feeling the woman's gaze on him.

Jack stopped beside Fry as they all took in the wide open space, the others quickly catching onto the odd amount of sunlight.

"Three suns?" Jack asked turning to look away from the blue sun towards the other two suns in the distance.

"Bloody hell." Shazza stated completely shocked.

"So much for your night fall." Zeke stated resting his hands on his hips slightly irritated.

"So much for my cocktail hour." Paris added while scratching his face.

Imam and one of his sons walked towards the others, the older man's arm thrown of the child's shoulder with a wide smile on his face. "We take this as a good sign, a direction from Allah, blue sun means blue water."

Johns scowled slightly as he walked towards Zeke removing a gun from his back. "It's a bit of a bad sign as that's Riddick's direction." Fry quickly faced the cop completely confused.

"I thought you found his restraints towards sunset." Johns opened his mouth to reply however, Adaya beat him to it, though she wasn't facing either of them.

"Which means he went towards sunrise, common sense, why would he leave an obvious trail for you to follow?" Fry scowled at the woman's back, choosing to ignore her as they gathered together preparing to leave, Johns doing the same.

"Zeke," He paused cocking the gun, " Fully loaded clip, safety's on if you spot him."

"Don't tell me you're going to." Zeke asked slightly nervous.

"Yea."

Paris spoke wondering something. "What happens if Riddick spots us first?" Johns faced the man with a smile.

"There'll be no shots."

* * *

Adaya climbed up the large amount of rocks as Imam continued to sing in Arabic, Johns had already stopped them thinking he had heard Riddick as several stones fell from above. Adaya would've rolled her eyes, but she chose to ignore the jumpy cop, though she was beginning to feel as if they were being watched. She stopped looking over the small valley below, spotting something odd raised above the hills before them, with her keen eyesight should could make out the tree like structures.

She glanced over her shoulder briefly watching the others make their way down the hill, Jack making his way towards her.

"Do you think we'll run into Riddick?" Jack asked as he stopped beside her looking over the desert valley with her.

"I don't know." Though she was sure once they crossed the hill before them she would be running in to the convict the second she was alone. "Let's go."

The group made is way up the hill stopping once they reached the top to stare at the horrific sight before them. Adaya looking over the large skeletons wondering what the massive beast had looked like in their prime. One of the children spoke quickly to Imam in Arabic, as Imam looked over the graveyard.

"He ask what could've killed so many great things?" No one answered but Fry was the next one to speak.

"Is this whole planet dead?"

Adaya ignored the others as they stood there for a few more moments, making her way down towards the skeletons curious to look through the remains. She quickly disappeared from sight, making sure that Jack wouldn't be able to follow her. She ducked under a large bone fragment, drifting into the shadows of the remains, almost seemingly melting in to them.

She crept silently through the darkness, her attention to her surroundings, as she tried to listen out for anything, namely Riddick. She hoped the beast of a man would show, he intrigued her, the way her body and her mind seemed to react to him seemed odd to her and she only wanted to understand why.

Suddenly a hand wrapped around her mouth from behind, as she was pulled even deeper into the shadows being slammed into a well-defined chest. Her body shivered at the contact, meaning her assailant could only be one person. Slowly she tilted her head so she could look at him over her should, only to find him staring back at her through his dark goggles. He leaned forward towards her face, before inhaling deeply, causing his chest to press into her back even more.

He removed his hand slowly, as his other reached up to remove his glasses from his face, the hand that once covered her mouth reached up to remove her own simultaneously. They similar eyes stared into each other, as if something was passing through them unspoken. Riddick inhaled her rich scent again tilting his head slightly as he did so.

"It's been a long time since I smelt beautiful."


	5. Chapter 5 Confrontation

**So you get to know a little more about Adaya,in this chapter though its not explained thoroughly. My friend said I should have made the two of them kiss but I think its a little two soon for that. Anyway I don't own anything but Adaya, and I'm completely thankful for all the Favs and my Followers! Keep it up! Let me know what you think and Enjoy this lovely chapter :)**

* * *

"Is that so?" Adaya asked moving so her front was facing Riddick, she made sure not to break eye contact with him, almost challengingly. She could make out his every detail, even within the shadows. His fine figure seemed even large now, than he had when she saw him cuffed to the beam.

"Beautiful, and dangerous," Riddick muttered leaning towards her face stopping inches away, he could feel her breath on his face, and smell her. She was captivating, an animal within a human being, much like himself. He had sensed something dark in her, something dangerous, and when he had shifted through her belongs his suspicions were confirmed. He recognized the type of equipment she used, and her mannerism all meant one thing. She was a tracker, and a very good one. He broke eye contact looking over her shoulder briefly as he reached above her grabbing ahold of a bone, almost in an attempt to surround her in his presence.

"It's not every day you meet a tracker," Adaya tensed, she hadn't expected him to know what she was just by looking through her things, that meant he had run into one of her "siblings" before, probably one that was now dead. "Let alone a woman."

Riddick was back to watching her closely waiting to see how she would react to him and his knowledge. It had been many years ago when he had first encountered a tracker, he was young and probably just out of his training, but he had seen the way he moved and blended, of course his target had been the same as the young tracker, he had hoped to beat him to it, but when he had arrived he saw the flawless way the tracker sliced through the man, elegantly killing him with deadly precision, and he had gained an ounce of respect towards the young being. He, of course, didn't know at the time he had witnessed the unique work of the well-known trackers, that would have anyone on edge just by mentioning them, he later found out when someone spoke of the murder, expressing how it was clearly the work of a tracker, it was then he began to pay more attention to the so called trackers.

"Well don't you feel special," Adaya remarked snidely, stepping away from him, not sure of what to make of him, or sure what had planned. However, she knew she didn't want to be close time him in case he chose to attack her, but something inside her told her he wouldn't.

Riddick chuckled softly reaching behind his back to his belt loop where he had placed the well-made shiv he had taken from her bag. He brought it out, and held it out toward her in his open palm, a smirk on his face as she glanced up at him quickly before looking back at the weapon in his hand. He noticed the slight narrowing of her eyes, that he was sure he would've missed if he had blinked.

"More appreciative than special," Adaya reached out slowly grasping the shiv in her hand, as she pulled back Riddick grabbed her hand twisting it behind her back pressing the shiv into her spine, as she arched away from it her head resting on his shoulder as she glared at him. He pressed his face into her hair his lips brushing against her ear as felt her body tense. "Though I thought trackers were too good to be caught."

Suddenly Adaya's body completely relaxed leaning into the shiv pressing against her back, she turned her head towards Riddick's own as a small barely noticeable smirk crossed her features. "That's because we are," Her free arm snapped back elbowing him perfectly between his ribs, causing him to hunch forward slightly and loosen his grip just enough for her to twist around slamming her palm into his wind pipe.

Riddick rubbed his neck slightly as a gruff chuckle escaped his lips; he reached up with his other hand placing his goggles back on, as he smirked at the woman who stood before him. "You're a feisty one," He moved toward her again only to stop, as they both snapped their heads toward the place Adaya had come from, they could hear the soft steps of someone making their way towards them. It was through the gaps in the bones they could make out the obvious figure of Johns walking toward them, Adaya glanced back towards the convict only to find him lifting himself off the ground into a small opening. Quickly she hid the shiv tucking it into the back of her pants, before she turned to face the opening just as Johns walked through.

Johns quickly snapped his gun up towards the figure before him, before lowering it slightly when he realized it was Adaya, her glasses removed and lying on the ground at her feet. He narrowed his eyes slightly on them before face looking towards the woman again. "You shouldn't be wondering around alone, Riddick could be anywhere." He said walking toward her, as she bent down to grab her glasses off the sandy ground.

"I'll be okay," She simply replied, causing Johns to grind his teeth together in frustration, he was beginning to grow tired of her careless attitude. He reached attempting to grab ahold of her elbow so he could pull her to face her, only to find himself face first in the ground as she had twisted his arm behind him forcing him to the ground in one fluid movement.

Adaya had reacted out of instinct, her body moving on its own accord, she blinked several times now taking in the position she was in. She quickly let go of the cop stepping away from him so he could get back up. Johns stood slowly brushing himself off before staring at her, as she returned the look. Her eyes looking almost like whitish silver in the shadows. "I don't like being touched." She stated before slipping her glasses back on, releasing Johns from her wicked gaze

"I'll be sure to remember that, but next time listen to me, I know Riddick better than you, I know just how dangerous he is." Johns didn't miss the slight twitch of her lips, he chose not to react to it but took a mental note to watch her more closely now, because not only had she brought him to his knees quickly, but she seemed to hid behind her emotionless façade, the woman was an intricate box of puzzles, puzzles he didn't trust.

Adaya chose not to reply to his statement, and he didn't seem to care about anything she would have or could have said as he walked past her brushing his shoulder against her own, she watched him closely as he walked back out into the sun. She heard the distinct thud of someone landing on their feet behind her just as he disappeared from view, and instantly knew that Riddick stood behind her. Her only confirmation was the feeling of his breath on her neck as she felt his hand brushing against her back gripping the shiv she had hidden from Johns.

"You know he doesn't trust you, he's suspicious, thinks you're hiding a dark and deadly secret that could risk all their lives." He whispered in her ear, taking note of the way her body shivered slightly from the action. She didn't turn to face him like he had hoped but continued to look in the direction the fake cop had left.

"I'm aware, and I've done nothing but play with those suspicions," She finally turned around to face him, causing her hair to brush against his face.

"He's no cop," Adaya tilted her head slightly at the statement slightly confused by what he meant, and he quickly didn't hesitate to explain. "He's a merc, and I'm just another hefty pay day."

Adaya raised a slight brow now understanding why he had been on the ship, instead of the normal police transporter. She was about to reply when, she noticed Riddick wasn't looking at her anymore but something behind her. She followed his gaze noticing Fry stopping to lean against the rib like bones that hid them from view. Riddick shifted past her brushing his hand down the side of her arm as he did so. He stopped in his tracks as Johns came into view holding a bottle of alcohol.

"Drink?" Johns asked holding the bottle out to the sitting captain. Fry reached out unscrewing the cap before taking a quick sip of the bottles contents.

"Probably shouldn't do this, dehydrates you even more." Johns laughed while removing his hat to squat down beside her.

"Probably, you know you could've stayed back at the ship, probably should have, you know what happens if we don't find water." Fry screwed the cap back on as she looked at Johns, Riddick crouched down in the shadows his shiv in hand, as he listened in on the conversation.

"I wanted to get away." Johns looked confused, tilting his head as he looked at her. Adaya shifted back hiding deeper in the shadows, not wanting to risk any chance of being seen if Riddick chose to attack the other woman. Riddick glanced over his shoulder at her before looking back at the two beings on the other side of the bones.

"I've never seen a captain so ready to leave her ship." Fry looked away as she stood up, a nervous look crossing her face.

"I think we should keep moving." Johns didn't hesitate to reply choosing to ignore her statement and continue to interrogate the woman.

"What did Owens mean about not touching the handle," He noticed the anxious look coming to Caroline's features as he stood, choosing his next words carefully. "Just between you and me Caroline, I promise."

Caroline seemed to give into the cop as she fell back against the bones glancing away as she began her explanation. "I'm not your captain," Riddick stood holding his hand up preparing to stab the woman," during the landing when things were at their worst, Owens was at his best. He's the one that stopped the docking pilot," Slowly Riddick lowered his hand now intrigued by the small woman's story. Adaya had moved forward now standing directly behind him listening in her own curiosity getting the best of her. "From dumping the main cabin, and the passengers."

"And the docking pilot being?" Fry chose not to answer and instead remained silent, answering his question with a simple look. Johns walked forward placing his hat on her head, about the same time Riddick cut a piece of Fry's hair. "I guess I'm a little more glad to be here than I thought," the two of them walking off to find the others, unknowingly leaving the two hunters in the shadows.

Adaya scowled at Riddick as she watched him sniff the blonde's hair, before blowing on it. He faced her with a smirk, stepping in her space again. She was looking into the black lenses of his goggles, knowing her was looking at her in return. Neither said anything, as Riddick reached around her with the hand that held the shiv, placing it back where he had taken it from.

"Should probably go back to the others, beautiful." Adaya glanced behind her quickly before looking back at Riddick, she knew he was right, but she was intrigued by the man, who was beginning to remind her of herself in many ways.

"You should probably go back to the ship," Riddick chuckled, nodding his head at her, he raised his hand to her face running his fingers down the side of her face, stopping as to trace her full lips as he smirked.

"Watch out for Johns," He said before ducking walking away, Adaya watched him go with a raised brow, she shook her head slightly before leaving the remains, making her way towards the others.

The first thing Adaya noticed as she came upon the group was the object Fry held in her hands, it was a small robot, something that obviously once belonged to a child. She didn't miss the glance Fry threw towards Johns, before her eyes connected with Adaya's own covered ones.

"There you are, we were wondering what happened to you," Fry said, which quickly caught Jack's attention as the child walked towards Adaya with a smile.

"I was around," She explained vaguely, causing Johns to look at her sharply, she ignored him as she walked towards Jack placing a hand on his shoulder as the two of them walked through the others continuing on. The others quickly following all wanting to know if there was a possibility of a settlement on the planet.

Adaya took in the sight before her, an abandoned settlement, she could tell just by looking at it the place had been deserted for years, so she didn't waste her breath trying to call out to someone like Fry and Imam were doing. She walked around the outskirts of the settlement, while the others went with in looking through the remains seeing if anything would be useful for them later on.

Her eyes landed on something that quickly peeked her interest, she looked around her seeing Fry off in the distance just close enough to where if she called the woman would hear her.

"Fry!" She called catching the woman's attention quickly, before looking at what she had found, a smile came to Fry's face as she took in the skiff. It looked like they would be getting of this god forsaken planet after all. Adaya watch in fascination as the so called captain ran towards the skiff in excitement, catching the others attention. As the pilot ran by, Adaya followed though more calmly.

She walked around the hull of the ship going towards the back where the ramp was down, her attentive eyes taking in the worn features of the small ship. She could see the torn flaps of the wings, and varies scratches, she ran her hand down on so called scratch, noticing that it looked more like something had drug it's a knife down the side cutting through the first layer of metal.

Fry walked back down the ramp after looking through the ship seeing what it needed. "No juice, looks like it's been sitting out for years. We might be able to-"

"Shut up," Johns order his attention on something he had heard in the distance, the same thing that had Adaya looking back in the direction of the crash. She had heard the distinctive sounds of gun shots, wondering what had happened. "Sorry I thought I heard something."

"Like what?" Fry asked clearly offended by his rude behavior.

"Gun shots." Fry and Johns both turned to face the dark haired woman who leaned against the side of the skiff, her eyes focused out in the distance, much like Johns had just been.

"You heard it too?" He asked silently wondering how she could've possible heard it, when he had barely heard it himself; he thought he had imagined it.

"Yea," Adaya answered walking towards the other two, "We should probably head back," Johns glanced at Fry who seemed to nod in agreement, and with that they found themselves walking back towards the crash site. Adaya taking up the rear with Jack as Johns walked ahead of the others, hoping to catch Riddick if he was still alive.

The group came upon the small dome like structures, which Johns quickly used to get away from the others just as more gunshots were heard. Adaya chose to walk calmly away from the others, while they ran to find Johns or the source of the gun shots. The wind shifted slightly, letting her catch a distinct scent, that had her turning her head immediately, the intense smell of blood was in the atmosphere, and judging by the small hint of panic, it was one of the other survivors.

She took off weaving through the structures, following the scent knowing the others would be near it by now, but before she came to the source she came upon the group hovering around Riddick who laid on the ground shielding his eyes from the sun, and Shazza screaming at him, while Johns held her back.

"What did you do to? What did you do?" Shazza yelled struggling against the hold Johns had on her. "Somebody just kill him before he kills us!" She yelled slamming her foot into Riddick's face with an extreme amount of force knocking him unconscious. But there was one thing Adaya noticed about the attractive convict that the others didn't seem to, he didn't have an ounce of blood on him, and if he had removed it the scent would've lingered on him, no there was something else on the planet with them, something dangerous.


End file.
